Chaos Sonic: The First Mission
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: Sonic is sent to another world as part as his destiny as guardian of the multiverse. He is to help some very familiar heroes as well unlock his new powers. What was supposed to be a simple mission might not be as easy as he thought. Squeal to Chosen.
1. Prologue

**AN: It's finally here! the squeal to my story Chosen. I suggest reading that first to full understand what's going on. Enjoy the story!**

 **Prologue:**

"This is where you'll be going for you're first mission," Purity a glowing white hedgehog with long hair in a silver dress said, gesturing to the image in the pool. "It's going to be a simple simple mission to help you get used to your new role. There's a prophesy involving these three that's about to come to fruition where they'll finally be able to defeat the evil of their world."

"I'm guessing it's not a rush in, beat the bad guy up and leave type of deal," Sonic commented, looking at the pool.

"Very true," Purity replied, letting the image fade. "You can no longer take the direct route, at least not initially, otherwise you rob the inhabits of their heroic destinies. No, you'll be a support and a partner. And if there is something there that shouldn't be there, that's when you'll have a more active role. In this case, you'll be a silent protector of these three until they can fulfill their roles."

"There has to be something more to it, you wouldn't send me there unless it's possible that they would seriously need my help. So what is it?"

"You're right. One of the chaos emeralds of their world was broken once and the energy was unleashed. While they were able to neutralize it, I'm concerned that there might be some unforeseen side effects."

"It broke? How could one of those things possibly break!?"

"The energy of that world is very fragile because of all the damage that their Robotnik has done and is doing. And since the emeralds are tied to the worlds they reside on, both to contain their energy and to benefit the world, they were equally as fragile."

"Okay, I think I got it. Watch over and protect those three and keep an eye out for any out of control chaos energy. When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible, but I need you to know a few things first," Purity replied, getting up from the pool side and going to a cabinet that appeared. She pulled out a black cloak and handed it over to Sonic. Sonic put it on and let out a low whistle. It fit around him perfectly and was very comfortable.

"This will keep your identity hidden," Purity explained. "Not only will it disguise you, but it suppresses your energy so only those that are energy sensitive will notice anything different about you. But the more powerful you get, the less it'll be able to hide. But by then you'll learn to suppress your aura manually."

"Wait more powerful? I'm joined with the chaos emeralds, how can I get more powerful?"

"While you are joined with the emeralds, you have yet to unlock your powers. You'll be able to manipulate the chaos energy in ways you haven't before. You'll have both old and new super forms. And you'll be able to connect with the energies of the universe to guide you in protecting the multiverse. But it will take time for you control all your powers, so you can slowly adjust to them and remain in control."

"Great, just what I need. Lots of power that I don't know how to use yet," Sonic grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "I guess I know why I get something easy for my first time. Well let's get going."

Purity nodded and held out her hands over the pool. A white glowing rectangle appeared, almost like a doorway. Sonic couldn't help but whistle again.

"This will lead you to to that world," Purity said, lowering her hands.

"Neat trick," Sonic replied walking up to it. "You'll have to teach me to do that sometime."

"Don't worry I will," Purity said with a small smile. "I will still be able to contact you in that world, but I cannot directly help you or interfere."

"I know," Sonic replied. "That's my job to get things done."

Turning to the portal, Sonic jumped through. He landed in a small forest and the portal closed behind him. Looking around to make sure no one had seen him, Sonic pulled his hood up, covering his face in shadows so only his eyes were seen.

 _Purity, you there?_ Sonic called in his mind.

 _I'm here Sonic._ Purity replied. _And you need to go north from here. Those you seek will be traveling by in a van in that direction in a few minutes. You'll easily be able to follow it._

 _Right._ Sonic agreed, pulling his cloak tighter around him. He speed off through the trees, interested to see what this version of himself would be like.

 **AN: Can anyone guess where Sonic went? :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: An extra chapter this weekend because I know I need a few chapters to know if I'm interested in a story or not. I'll try and update weekly after this.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Queen Aleena watched her children on the monitors of her command center. She had spent many hours here, watching them grow in strength and love. She longed to be with them personally, to be able to finally embrace them again. But she couldn't risk moving too soon, or all their work would be for nothing. For now, she settles for the screens and the brief glimpses of them in person. A noise from behind her drew her from her thoughts. She whirled around holding the gun she had for her protection. When she got a glimpse of familiar green figure in a purple cloak, Queen Aleena relaxed.

"Oracle," She greeted, putting her gun away. "What is it? Has something happened?"

"Nothing to worry about," the Oracle of Delphinus. "In fact, what I have to say will bring you great joy. The time has finally come for you to reunite with your children."

"It has," Queen Aleena said in breathless happiness. She suddenly felt very weak from joy, a smile glowing on her face. But then something occurred to her that focused her attention back on the Oracle. "What about this strange figure that's been following my children? Is he a threat?"

"There is no need to worry," the Oracle said with a knowing smile. "Though you have never met him, you are actually quite familiar with him. He is no threat to us and will only aid our cause."

"Thank you Oracle," Queen Aleena said with a nod. The Oracle nodded in return and disappeared in a swirl of green mist. She turned back to the smile. She had somethings to prepare, but she would finally be with her children.

"Another job well done," Sonic bragged as he reclined in a chair in the van, plucking lazily at his guitar. His sister, Sonia, was driving while his brother, Manic, was observing the monitors for any patrolling bots. They had just finished as supply raid with other resistance members and were heading to another city to free the resistance members that were being held there. Just another day in the life of Sonic Underground.

"While that may be true, we still need to be careful," Sonia commented. "You've been getting cocky lately and if you keep it up, we'll end up in serious trouble."

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm awesome," Sonic retorted with a grin. "Don't worry sis, I won't let anything bad happen."

"And that's the attitude I'm worried about," Sonia muttered.

"Guys I've been thinking," Manic spoke up, turning away from the monitors.

"Well that's dangerous," Sonic couldn't help but joke. Manic rolled his eyes and ignored his brother.

"Has it been easier lately then normal?" He asked.

"What do you mean Manic?" Sonia asked.

"Well, it seems like there are less robots that face us then normal. When we scout out areas, we find pieces of sentry bots, but no sign of who fought them. This last time, I could have sworn there was a sniper bot that had been about to get us and then it suddenly exploded. I don't know... it's almost like someone is helping us."

"But who could it be?" Sonia wondered. "Other resistance members?"

"No, they would have revealed themselves," Manic replied. "Do you think it could be someone that works for mom?"

"That's possible," Sonia agreed.

"I think your both thinking too much," Sonic said. "If someone is helping us, it's better just not to question it. Besides, it could just be your imagination and your getting yourselves worked up for nothing."

"But Sonic..." Manic was cut off as the ground exploded in front of the van. Sonia swerved, throwing Sonic and Manic from their seats, and the van skidded to a stop.

"Swat bots!" Sonia yelled, getting up from her seat.

"Kind of guessed that one sis," Sonic replied, getting up and helping Manic up. "There's no time to waist! We got some bots to scrap!"

Chaos Sonic sat on a cliff edge, watching the siblings van drive by below him. He had been in this universe for about two weeks, helping out the siblings out from the background whenever they needed it. It was hard for him, not tho be in the midst of the battle, but he knew that wasn't his job anymore. This world was different but also so alike his own. It was fun to watch this younger version of himself battle Robotnik. While Chaos Sonic had dabbled with a guitar, he had never really done anything with it. This world's Sonic though was not only constantly playing and singing, but it was also one of his main weapons. And of course this Robotnik had the same goals as his Eggman, world domination. This one just was a lot more successful with the roboticizer. Chaos Sonic was glad he had been able to stop his Eggman from be able to use it to much. Chaos Sonic shivered slightly at the thought of his friends being turned into machines.

Of course the biggest thing that drew Chaos Sonic's attention was the fact this Sonic had siblings and a mom that they would soon be with. Chaos Sonic never really had any family outside of Tails and he wondered how things would be different if he had siblings. Of course, this world didn't seem to have a Tails, or Amy, or any of his friends besides Knuckles. Sonic was grateful that he had his friends and he wouldn't give them up for anything. Speaking of his friends, he wondered what they were...

 _Sonic._ Purity's gentle but slightly reproving voice brought Chaos Sonic out of his thoughts. _You're supposed to be meditating._

 _Sorry,_ Sonic replied. _I'm not used to sitting still for long periods of time. This is still new to me._

 _It's alright Sonic. You can take a break, but do try again soon. Meditating is the best way for you to get used to your new powers._

 _I know,_ Sonic replied. With a sigh he laid back on the ledge and held his hand up in front of him. He examined the emerald on the back of it, looking like it was apart of the glove when really it was fused with his flesh. The slowly swirling rainbow colors were a perfect match with his eyes. He could feel the energy from the emerald and all the others fused to his body pulsing through him like a second heartbeat. Yet, though he could feel his power, he couldn't use it. At least, not without making several large new craters. He couldn't access or expel his powers safely. Putting his hand down, Sonic sat up and began to meditate again, knowing Purity was right.

After sometime, Sonic felt a sift in his energy, particularly from the emeralds in his hands. Curious, Sonic opened his eyes and found a glowing barrier around him and the emeralds in his hands glowing brighter then normal. A heartbeat later, the glow dimmed and the barrier faded from existence. Sonic smiled at the discovery and was about try again when a boom sounded through the air. Sonic jumped to his feet and looked around. He spotted the van containing the royal siblings under attack by an army of robots. Without a moments hesitation, Sonic jumped forward and ran to the battle to help.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think! See you next week!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The battle was going badly by the time Chaos Sonic arrived, hanging back in the shadows. The siblings medallions had run out of energy and were fighting hand to hand. Manic didn't see a shot aimed at him and Sonic pushed him out of the way, catching it in the shoulder. Sonic let out a yell and was down for the count. His siblings flanked him, trying to protect him from getting more hurt. The leader, Chaos Sonic believed his name was Sleet, ordered the robots to pause the attack. He got off an orange motorcycle and pointed a remote at it. The motorcycle transformed into Dingo to surprise of Chaos Sonic.

"This the end of the line hedgehogs," Sleet bragged. "Now surrender and there might be a slim chance that Robotnik won't kill you."

"Never," the three siblings said, glaring defiantly.

"Very well," Sleet replied. "Swat bots, arrest them and bring them for roboticization."

"Yes sir," The robots replied, reading their weapons. Chaos Sonic lunged forward, punching the nearest robot and destroying it. He then flipped forward and took out the next two with a kick.

"What the?" Sleet said in surprised anger. "Destroy the intruder!"

"Destroy," the robots repeated and opened fire. Chaos Sonic threw his hands forward, the emeralds glowing brightly. The barrier appeared again around him, absorbing most of the shots as the rest reflected back and destroyed those that had fired them.

 _Purity!_ Chaos Sonic called, still holding up the barrier. _What's the strange energy I sense from Dingo? It's chaos energy of some sort, but wild and twisted._

 _He must have been the one exposed to the broken chaos emerald._ Purity replied. _It seems dormant right now, but if let alone too long, it'll consume him and he'll become a monster._

 _And being morphed into different things all the time probably doesn't help things either._ Chaos Sonic commented, dropping his shield and lunging at the robots again. _So what should I do about it?_

 _You should purify the energy and remove it from him._

 _Purify it? I can do that? How do I do that?_

 _It's simple, you host pure light energy. All you need to do is release some of your own energy into him and it'll be able to purify it._

 _Okay I'll give it a shot!_ Chaos Sonic said, turning to the last of the robots.

"Retreat!" Sleet shouted, as he and Dingo made their escape. "Retreat!"

"Sonic stay awake!" Sonia cried. Chaos Sonic had been about to go after Sleet and Dingo, but stopped when he heard Sonia. Looking back, Sonic had fainted from blood loss and his siblings knelt beside him.

"Manic keep pressure here," Sonia ordered getting up. "I'll go get the medical kit."

"Right sis," Manic replied, doing as he was told as Sonia ran off. Chaos Sonic was torn as to what he should do.

 _Purity!_ Chaos Sonic called. _Sonic is injured. Do I have any healing powers?_

 _Yes but Dingo..._

 _I'll deal with him later!_ Chaos Sonic replied. He ignored Purity's protests as he approached the two hedgehogs. Chaos Sonic knelt down and pushed Manic's hands out of the way.

"Hey! What are you..." Manic's protest trailed off as Chaos Sonic's hands began to glow and Sonic's bleeding slowed. The wound healed under the light and Sonic soon let out a relieved groan. Chaos Sonic's hand stopped glowing and he stepped back. Sonic slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Anyone get the licensee plate on that truck?" Sonic mumbled, but gave a slight yelp as Manic pulled him into a hug. Sonia came rushing out, but seeing that Sonic was alright joined in the hug.

"Um... not that I'm complaining, but can you guys let me go?" Sonic asked. "I'm fine really, though you're making it a little hard to breath."

"We were so worried about you," Sonia said as they let go. "You fainted from your injure..."

"...and this mysterious dude healed you," Manic finished, gesturing to Chaos Sonic who had been about to leave. The three siblings looked at him.

"Who are you anyway?" Sonic asked, slightly suspicious.

"A friend," Chaos Sonic replied. He was about to dash off when his energy surged and he was engulfed in a flash of light. He appeared out of sight behind some rocks not to far from where the siblings were.

"Whoa head rush," Chaos Sonic murmured as a wave a nausea hit him. "Teleporting... cool but will take some getting used to."

As soon as the nausea passed, Chaos Sonic checked on the siblings. They were in the van and were continuing their drive. Chaos Sonic stayed out of sight, but continued to follow them.

The royal siblings had had an exciting day. They had been ambushed by a huge army of robots lead by Sleet and Dingo. They had fought hard, but had been overwhelmed. Just when it looked like they were about to lose, a mysterious stranger had saved them and healed Sonic. Now safely back in base, they were discussing the stranger.

"I don't trust him," Sonic said, pacing slightly. "He never showed us his face and he didn't give us his name when we asked him."

"But he saved us dude," Manic replied. "And then he healed you. I don't think he's a bad guy. In fact, I think he's the same one that's been helping us for a while."

"I agree with Manic," Sonia said. "And their was something familiar about him, almost like I've met him before..."

"I'm pretty sure we would have remembered meeting a glowing stranger," Sonic replied. "Especially with his fighting skills."

"I guess," Sonia replied thoughtfully. "Maybe he's like the Oracle? It seemed like he had a similar aura."

"I don't know about that," Manic commented. "But you should have seen the jewels on his gloves. I was itching to get my hands on that bling."

"Manic! You can't steal from people who saved us!"

"But sis..."

The bantering continued for a little bit longer, before they settled down for dinner. When they finished they, heard someone come in. The three immediately jumped up and got in a defensive stance.

"Who's there?" Sonic demanded.

"Now Sonic, that's no way to greet your mother," Queen Aleena said kindly as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Mother?" The three said in wonder.

"Yes children," Queen Aleena replied. "It's me."

The three immediately raced forward and embraced her in a hug.

"I can't believe you're here," Sonia sobbed.

"If you're here," Manic began. "Does this mean..."

"Yes, the time has come," Queen Aleena confirmed. "And we have a lot of work to do."

"Report," Robotnik demanded of the cowering Sleet and Dingo.

"Well we had the hedgehogs cornered," Sleet began.

"But they got away," Dingo said.

"They got... AWAY!" Robotnik yelled.

"They had help," Sleet added quickly, pulling up the video footage. "We don't know who it is, but they have strong abilities and powers. We were able to get a record of their energy signature before we were forced to retreat."

"Excellent," Robotnik said, studying the videos. "This stranger cannot be allowed to interfere again. Next time he uses his power, I'll track him down. And if I'm unable to capture him, I'll destroy him!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Chaos Sonic was in a deserted building not far from where the royal family was planning together. He couldn't hear what was being said or even see them, but he didn't need to. He would be able to tell when they left and he'd easily be able to follow them when that time came. In the mean time, he was practicing his control of his barriers. His legs were crossed and his eyes closed, the ever present cloak draped around him. He floated slightly as his energy pulsed through him, the cloak was the only thing keeping his aura from shining as he did so. Lifting up one hand, the emerald in it glowed and a barrier appeared around him. Keeping himself perfectly still. Sonic carefully experimented with the flow of energy, expanding and shrinking the barrier as he desired. Then he worked on strengthening it without it's size being affected.

Chaos Sonic smiled when he finished, pleased with all the progress he was making. He stood up, planning on getting something to eat, when the wall exploded inward. Sonic quickly threw up a barrier to protect himself from the flying derby.

 _Sonic!_ Purity called. _Are you alright?_

 _I'm fine._ Sonic replied, dropping his barrier and watched as robots poured in. _But it appears I have some unsavory company._

 _Careful Sonic!_

 _Aren't I always?_ Sonic smirked, getting into a defensive stance.

"Priority 1 target," The robots said in unison, aiming their weapons at Chaos Sonic. "Surrender or be destroyed."

"I don't think so," Chaos Sonic replied. "This is going to be fun. Let's rumble."

The robots fired and Chaos Sonic lunged forward.

"So what's the plan?" Sonic asked, tapping his foot impatiently. "I want to kick Ro-butt-nik into the next century."

"Sonic, be patient," Sonia scolded.

"It's alright," Queen Aleena assured. "The plan is to shut down Robotnik's power core. The entire city of Robotroplis and all his factors are powered from one plant. If we take it out, Robotnik will fall."

"But what about all his robots?" Manic asked. "Won't they still work even with all the power gone?"

"For a time yes," Queen Aleena replied. "But they actually are remotely recharged through the power plant and they'll run out of power without it."

"But where is it?" Sonic asked. "We've been all around Robotroplis and Robotnik's palace and never come across a power plant that size."

"It's not in Robotroplis," Queen Aleena explained. "It's in an underground facility in the mountains just north of Robotroplis. That is where we need to go."

"Great," Sonic said. "Let's get going! It's juice n jam time!"

"But Sonic," Sonia sighed. "We still need to..."

A giant boom was heard followed by a rumble that shook the city briefly.

"What was that?" The royal siblings said together, looking around.

"It came from outside," Manic commented.

"I bet Ro-butt-nik is behind it," Sonic said.

"Do you think he found out that we've reunited?" Sonia asked worried.

"No he doesn't know," Queen Aleena said confidently, looking out the window cautiously. "Whatever caused the explosion was not directed at us. There seems to be some sort of battle raking place not far from here."

"We better check it out," Sonic replied. "Mom, you stay here while we go investigate."

"Be careful my dear children," Queen Aleena said as Sonic grabbed his siblings hands. They zoomed to the roof. From their vantage point, they could see an army of swat bots attacking the mysterious stranger.

"Looks like someone got on Robotnik's bad side," Sonic commented, watching as the stranger took out several robots but was soon forced back under the barrage of fire.

"He's sure got some sweet moves," Manic said.

"He needs help," Sonia said. "We should go."

"I still don't trust him," Sonic said. "But he does need help. Let's go!"

They jumped over to a roof next to the battle. Activating their instruments, they began fire on the robots. The stranger seemed surprised at first, but quickly adjusted his fighting style to work around the sibling's attacks.

"We're totally rocking dude," Manic said as he made part of a building collapse on a group of bots. A shot suddenly hit the drums, reverting them back to the medallion and blowing Manic back.

"Priority one hedgehog," the robots droned as they poured onto the roof. The siblings scrambled for cover when the stranger jumped onto the roof and destroyed several bots. The siblings took advantage of this and attacked back as well, Soon all the robots were destroyed, leaving the four of them alone on the roof.

"Awesome work everyone," Sonic said as he and his siblings high fived. "Those bots didn't stand a chance. Now onto other matters..."

Sonic zoomed forward and stopped in front of the stranger who had turned to leave.

"Who exactly are you?" Sonic demanded. "Why are you helping us? And you're not leaving here until we get some answers!"

"Sonic!" Sonia scolded. "You're being rude!"

"Not cool bro," Manic added. "Not cool."

"But..." Sonic began.

"That's enough Sonic," Queen Aleena said. She had joined them on the roof once she had seen that the battle was over, her cloak around her to keep her hidden from prying eyes. "I don't know who he is, but the Oracle said he is a friend. That is good enough for me and that will be good enough for you."

"Fine," Sonic grumbled and he zoomed back to his siblings.

"Good," Queen Aleena said, before turning to the stranger. "Thank you for all the help you've been giving my children."

"No problem my Lady," the strange said with a slight bow. "I'm always happy to help out. And I'm sure we'll see each other again."

The stranger disappeared in a flash of light and the royal family made their way inside.

Chaos Sonic reappeared in an alley not far from where he had been with the royal family. He stumbled slightly when the nausea hit, but it subsided quickly and he recovered. He hadn't been to worried about the battle, in fact he had been really enjoying himself, but he graciously accepted the help that the siblings gave. What did worry him was the younger Sonic's suspicions and how it seemed like he was coming in contact with them more and more.

 _If this keeps up..._ Sonic thought. _They might find out who I am._

 _While I do want you to do your best to avoid that situation,_ Purity commented. _There will be times when revealing yourself is necessary. The most important thing to remember is that you keep the details of other universes and everything you do to a bare minimum. That information in the wrong hands would only cause you trouble._

 _Believe me, I know perfectly well what happens when bad guys mess with things they shouldn't._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

By the next day, everything had been discussed and the plan was set. When the sun began to set the royal siblings were on hill in the forest near the secret entrance to the underground power plant. Sonia was using a pair of binoculars to scope out the entrance.

"I see four guards," Sonia reported, but the binoculars down. "Robotnik must be pretty confident no one will find this place or that if they do, that they won't attack."

"Like that will stop us," Sonic commented. "This will be a piece of cake."

"Don't get to cocky Sonic," Queen Aleena said over their head pieces. She was back in the command center, watching every thing on the monitors and typing on the controls. "The place is full of traps. I've manged to disable the cameras and most of the traps, but there are many more still active. You'll have to tread carefully."

"No problem," Manic said. "I'm the master of stealth."

"Remember to stick to the plan," Sonia replied. "Let's go."

"Don't worry we'll be there in a sonic second," Sonic said, grabbing his siblings hands. They raced forward and began destroying the bots. "Bots gone and no alarms. Onto phase two."

The siblings carefully made their way inside, their footsteps echoing slightly in empty hallway. Following the map Sonia had, they made their way deeper into the facility.

"Is it just me, or is it too quiet?" Manic whispered.

"I'm defiantly feeling the trap vibe," Sonia replied.

"Well we can handle anything they throw at us," Sonic said confidently, just as his foot sunk in as he stepped on a trap activator. Alarms began blaring and laser guns appeared from the walls.

"Sonic!" Sonia and Manic shouted in frustration.

"Um... Oops?" Sonic said bashfully. Just then the guns began to fire.

"I'll yell at you later," Sonia said. "Run!"

The three ran for it, dodging the shots.

"Guys!" Manic shouted, pointing ahead. "I see a door to the left!"

"Let's go for it!" Sonia shouted. The three dashed into it and it slammed shut behind them.

"We're safe," Sonia sighed.

"From the lasers yeah," Sonic said looking around suspiciously. "But I have a feeling that something worse is about to happen."

True to Sonic's prediction, a grinding noise was heard and water began to fill the room.

"Water," Sonic groaned, paling slightly. "Why did it have to be water?"

"Oh this will ruin my hair!" Sonia complained.

"I don't think that will matter when we're drowned," Manic said. "We have to get out of here."

The siblings activated their medallions. Sonia and Sonic shot at the door, but the shots just reflected off. Manic's drumming shook the room, but didn't do any serious damage. The siblings deactivated their medallions in disappointment. The water was up to their waist and rising even faster.

"We're going to die!" Sonic said in a panic, flailing slightly.

"No," Sonia said in determination. "There has to be some..."

There was a thump from the door and a large dent appeared. Another thump and a crack spread across the surface and water began to flow out. With a final thud, the doors burst open and the siblings were washed out in the rush of water. Coughing and sputtering slightly the three of them looked up to see the same mysterious stranger from before standing before them.

"Thanks for the save," Sonic said to the stranger getting up and shaking the water from his head. "I guess you really are on our side."

"Of course," the stranger replied. "Let's get moving, you have a mission to complete after all."

"Right," the siblings agreed. With the help of the stranger, they were easily able to make it through any traps and into the heart of the plant.

"Hurry Manic," Sonic ordered. "Set the charges and I'll get us out of here in a sonic second."

"No problemo bro," Manic replied, putting his bag down and getting out the explosives.

"Not so fast hedgehogs," Sleets voice came. They looked up to see Sleet and Dingo on a balcony above them. "While it is impressive that you were able to get this far, this is where your luck runs out. None of you will be leaving this room alive. Swat bots, attack!"

Doors from all sides opened letting a massive army of robots in that began opening fire. The stranger through up a barrier around them, protecting them all.

"What are we going to do?" Sonia asked desperately.

"Manic, you keep setting those charges," Sonic ordered. "Sonia and I will cover you. And strange dude... you do whatever it is you do."

"Right," Sonia and Manic agreed, setting to work while the stranger just nodded.

"That's right!" Sleet shouted gleefully. "Destroy them!"

When there was a slight brake in the fire, the stranger dropped the shield and ran forward, destroying all the bots in his path. Sonic and Sonia fired into the crowd and took out several robots as well. They soon lost sight of the stranger, but they could still hear him destroying lots of robots.

"How much longer Manic?" Sonic asked as he took out another robot. "We can't keep this up forever! I'm waiting..."

"Almost...Done" Manic said as he attached the last explosive. "The charges are set and I have the detonator. Let's get out of here."

"Right," Sonic agreed, releasing his guitar and grabbing his siblings. "It's time to ju..."

"NO YOU IDIOT!" the strangers voice echoed through the room. They looked up and felt a wave of energy pass over them. Then everything went to chaos.

 **AN: Finally some action. Hope uoi like it and don't forget to leave a review. See you next week!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Chaos Sonic was laying on a branch in a tree looking down on the siblings as they spied on the entrance to the underground base. He hadn't run into any trouble since the ambush the day before and he was itching for some action. Movement caught his eye and the siblings disappeared in a blue blur. Grinning, Chaos Sonic jumped down and raced after them. He knew he could just teleport to the entrance and wait for them, but he still preferred running to anything else. Besides he was fast enough that he easily caught up to and passed them. Staying out of sight, Chaos Sonic watched as the siblings to out the guards and made their way inside.

Chaos Sonic followed them, moving silently and staying to the shadows so as not to alert the siblings. It was weird for him to take such measures to go unnoticed. Normally he'd just charge in, destroy everything not caring about how much of a racket he made and pose for any security camera he'd come across. But as Purity loved to remind him, that was no longer his role unless things got serious enough for hm to step in. The alarms suddenly blaring and laser guns popping out of the walls was an excellent reason to take action.

With a grin, Chaos Sonic sped forward, easily taking out every gun in his path as he followed the siblings retreating figure. Every now and then he'd through up a shield behind the siblings to protect them from deadly shots. He was enjoying himself so much that it took him a moment to realize he had lost sight of the siblings. He raced forward, but found no sign of them. Figuring they must of turned off somewhere, he retraced his steps and found a locked door.

A panicked shout from behind the door confirmed that the siblings were in there and were in trouble. Knowing he had to act quickly, Chaos Sonic stood across from the door and curled into a ball. He rocketed forward, spinning at high speeds, and collided with the door, leaving a huge dent. Spin dashing the door again, large cracks appeared and water began to leak out.

"Water," Chaos Sonic groaned slightly. "Why did it have to be water?"

Pushing aside his discomfort, Chaos Sonic attacked the door again and it burst open. He quickly jumped to the side as the water rushed out, leaving the siblings coughing and sputtering in the hall way. Once they recovered, all of them made their way through the base, Chaos Sonic easily destroying any robots they came across and protecting the siblings from anything that would harm them. They soon came to the power core and were about to take it out when Sleet unleashed a huge army of robots. Chaos Sonic quickly threw up a barrier while Sonic laid out a plan.

When there was a break of in the gun fire, Chaos Sonic took advantage of it. He dropped his barrier and ran forward, smashing into the robots. The majority of the robots focused on him as he cut through their forces, viewing him as the larger threat. Those that didn't target him were easily taken out by Sonic or Sonia. As Chaos Sonic fought, he sent his senses toward Dingo, assessing the state of the twisted chaos energy within him. Chaos Sonic was concerned when he discovered that it was more agitated and would probably become active soon if he didn't stop it soon.

 _It's best not to delay Sonic._ Purity commented. _That energy needs to be purified._

 _I agree. Just give me a second..._ Chaos Sonic replied, grabbing the robot in front of him. Spinning it around, Chaos Sonic tossed it into an on coming group of robots. It smashed into them, causing a chain of explosions that took out the entire group and a large number of nearby robots. Satisfied with the results, Chaos Sonic ran up the wall and landed on the balcony's edge. Chaos Sonic leaped at Dingo and placed a glowing hand on Dingo's chest.

 _That's right Sonic,_ Purity instructed as Chaos Sonic slowly poured his energy into Dingo. _Let your light touch and restore the energy. It will return the energy to a natural and purified state._

Dingo had struggled against Chaos Sonic at first, but stilled as the energy continued to pour into him.

"It's all warm and tingly," Dingo said dreamily, his eye glazing over slightly. Chaos Sonic ignored him, focusing on his task as more and more of the twisted energy calmed under his own energy.

"Hey!" Sleet shouted, drawing Chaos Sonic's attention. "Stay away from my lackey!"

Sleet held up his remote and pointed it at Dingo. Chaos Sonic eyes widened in realization.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Chaos Sonic shouted in warning, unable to leave his task. But it was too late, Sleet fired the transforming beam at Dingo. The energy from the beam reacted with the twisted chaos energy still in Dingo and caused it to flare up. The twisted energy clashed violently with Chaos Sonic's purifying energy and large energy wave was released. Chaos Sonic was blown backwards off the balcony and crashed roughly on the ground below. The robots were short circuited from the energy wave and fell uselessly to the found while the power core sparked dangerously.

Chaos Sonic jumped to his feet and looked up at the balcony. Dingo hadn't been transformed from the remote, but his body seemed to be rippling as the twisted chaos energy continued to grow and flare within him. Knowing he didn't have a lot of time before the energy fully awakened, Chaos Sonic started to dash forward when a there was a huge spike in the energy and Dingo disappeared in a flash of light.

"Not good," Chaos Sonic grumbled. "Not good at all."

"Guys!" Manic shouted in a panicked voice and the others turned to him. "That energy waved messed with the explosives! They could explode any minute!"

"Nothing to worry about," Sonic said, grabbing his siblings. "I'll get us out of here in a sonic second."

Before Sonic could run off with his siblings, the doors around the room all closed with a bang.

"Power core unstable," a computer voice reported as alarms blared. "Initiating emergency lack down. Please evacuated the building until repairs can be made."

"Okay, now we can worry." Sonic said, releasing his siblings. They were trapped inside with a power core that was soon to go up with no discernible way out. Things were not looking good for the Sonic Underground.

"There has to be something we can do!" Sonia said in a panic.

"Maybe I can repair everything long enough for us to get out," Manic suggested, reaching for the first explosive. He let out a shout as he was shocked on contact with the metal. He was knocked backward into his siblings as the power core began to light up with the imitate explosion. Chaos Sonic rushed forward and stood protectively in front of the siblings, throwing up both his hands and forming a shield around them just as the core exploded. The explosion hit the shield with so much forced that Chaos Sonic was pushed back a bit before he regained his footing, his hood being flung back and cloak blown open. Chaos Sonic strained to keep the shield up, continuing to pour energy into it as fire and molten metal continued to rush past them.

 _I can't keep this up for much longer._ Chaos Sonic thought as his arms shook and beads of sweat began to appear. _And even if I do keep it up long enough for us to survive the explosion, we'll still be trapped under all the rubble. I have to do something else._

While still keeping the shield strong, Chaos Sonic began gathering energy for a desperate move.

 _Sonic, you can't!_ Purity warned worriedly, knowing what Sonic was doing. _You're not ready yet to attempt this. You could die!_

 _We''ll be dead if I don't do this!_ Chaos Sonic snapped back. _And I refuse to let it end this way! Besides, I never let something like the possibility of my own demise stop me before and I'm not going to start now!_

Ignoring Purity's response, Chaos Sonic put one last burst of energy into the shield before lowering his hands. Spinning around, Chaos Sonic grabbed the siblings and released all the energy he had stored up. They disappeared in a flash of light just as the shield dissolved and fire rushed in.

They reappeared in the command center in a jumbled heap. Queen Aleena immediately rushed forward and pulled her children into a warm embraced. All of them were sobbing in relief. Chaos Sonic was on his hands and knees, panting in exhaustion.

 _That was a risky move Sonic,_ Purity scolded.

 _But it worked didn't it,_ Chaos Sonic replied smuggle a small smirk appearing. _And I obviously didn't die, so everything's fine._

 _Alright, you did a good job and it was impressive you were able to pull it off. Just don't try some thing that stupid and reckless again._

 _I make no promises._

Chaos Sonic's attention was pulled from the conversation as the room filled with gasps. He looked up to see what the problem was and saw the others staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Chaos Sonic's eye widened as her realized his hood was down and the could clearly see his face. The royal family looked back and forth between Sonic and Chaos Sonic, obviously noticing all the similarities before their eyes finally rested on Chaos Sonic.

"Sonic?" Queen Aleena asked, voicing everyone's thoughts and taking a tentative step forward.

 _Oh crap..._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Sonic?" Queen Aleena asked, taking a tentative step towards the hedgehog still on the ground. He didn't answer, but there was only one conclusion in the royal family's mind. Though the hedgehog was older, a pale blue color, and had rainbow colored gems embedded in his flesh, it was still unmistakably Sonic.

"That's me?" Sonic asked in shock, trying to wrap his mind around this discovery. "That can't be me! I'm me! And he's older, do you think that's a future me? I have cool powers? But what's with them gems! What the heck is going on?"

"Whoa, calm down bro," Manic said, putting a comforting hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Besides, it might not even be you bro. It could just be some one that looks just like you. Or maybe a robot or a clone or something. With how crazy our life is, any of those are possibilities."

"Wonderful theories Manic," Sonia replied rolling her eyes. "But the only way to know anything for sure is to ask him."

Chaos Sonic, not liking where this was conversation was going, forced himself to get up and attempted to leave. But a soon as he took a step, a wave of dizziness and weariness hit him full force. He put one hand to his head and put the other on the wall to steady himself.

"I used too much energy," Chaos Sonic mumbled to himself.

"Are you alright Sonic?" Queens Aleena asked concerned. Chaos Sonic looked up automatic at hearing his name and then winced slightly when he realized his mistake. "So you are Sonic."

"That is my name," Chaos Sonic replied cautiously. "And I'm fine, just tired."

"Then you must rest," Queen Aleena insisted, going over and helping him toward the couch.

"It's okay really," Chaos Sonic replied, trying to get away but not having the energy to. "I don't want to impose."

"Well he's certainly as stubborn as our Sonic," Sonia said as Chaos Sonic was forced onto the couch and Queen Aleena started looking him over for injuries.

"No kidding sis," Manic laugh.

"Feeling the love sibs," Sonic replied, his eyes not leaving his copy as Chaos Sonic shifted uncomfortably under Queen Aleena's examination.

"Look lady," Chaos Sonic finally spoke up, moving as far away from Queen Aleena as he could on the couch. "While I am Sonic, I'm not your son. And your motherly affection is starting to weird me out."

Queen Aleena looked confused then understanding. The siblings however were offended and angry.

"How could you say that!" Sonia scolded.

"Not cool dude," agreed Manic. "Not cool."

"There's no way that can be me," Sonic said. "I would never say that to mom!"

"Look," Chaos Sonic tried to explain. "It's not what you think..."

"Can it faker," Sonic said. "What makes you think I'll believe anything you say?"

"Children, calm down," Queen Aleena insisted. "Let him explain."

"Thanks," Chaos Sonic replied. He took a deep breath and hoped Purity wouldn't yell at him too much for what he was about to do. "I am Sonic, but I'm not from the future. I'm from a different reality."

Understanding passed over everyone at this revelation.

"So when you say she isn't your mom..." Sonia began.

."It's because she isn't" Chaos Sonic concluded. "In my reality, I'm not royalty, I don't remember my parents, and I don't have siblings."

The room was quite as the royal family adsorbed this new information. Sonic was stunned. He couldn't imagine life without his family, they had always been there for him.

"So..." Manic finally spoke up, breaking the silence. "If you're from a different reality... What are you doing here?"

"And what's with the gem stones?" Sonic added. "Why are they embedded in you? Doesn't the one in your head hurt or does it make your thoughts crystal clear now?"

Chaos Sonic's ear flicked in annoyance at the joke, He had the horrible feeling he was going to hear that joke a lot from now on.

"In my world, I joined with the chaos emeralds there, becoming one with them," Chaos Sonic explained. "And no, it doesn't hurt. As for why I'm here, when I joined with the emeralds I was given a new role in life. I'm a protector of the multiverse and go wherever I am needed. I was sent here to help you guys so the prophecy could come true, but mostly to watch out for any side affects from the chaos emerald breaking."

"So what caused that wave of energy we felt?" Sonia asked.

"I was trying to purify the warped chaos energy that was inside Dingo. It had been lying dormant inside him ever since he had first been exposed to it and it was going to unleash eventually. Everything was going smoothly until that idiot Sleet tried to transform Dingo. He agitated the warped energy and caused it to lash out, resulting in the energy wave."

"So what's happening to Dingo now?" Sonic wondered.

"Now that the energy is active, it'll mutate him into some kind of monster. I'm not sure how long it'll take or what kind of abilities he'll have, but he'll defiantly end up going on a rampage at some point. I need to go stop him as soon as possible," Chaos Sonic concluded, trying to get off the couch, but it was obvious to everyone it was taking too much effort.

"No you'll stay here," Queen Aleena said. "You are in no condition to fight and you need to rest. You will stay here for the night. It's the least I could do after all you've done for my family."

Chaos Sonic just sighed, but nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue and not really having the energy to argue anyway.

"You know it's going to be really confusing to call us both Sonic," Sonic remarked. "Is there anything else we could call you to keep things straight.?"

"You could call me Chaos Sonic. It's the title that came when I joined with the emeralds."

"That's a mouthful. How about Chaos for short?"

"No thanks. I'd rather not be associated with a giant rampaging water monster."

"Giant..? You know what, I'd rather not know. Alright, how about CS?"

"That will be fine."

"Is there anything I could get you Chaos Sonic?" Queen Aleena asked. "I'm sure you're hungry, what would you like to eat."

"Some chili dogs ma'am if you don't mind," CS replied and everyone laughed a little.

"Well we certain have that in common," Sonic said.

"It is natures perfect food," CS remarked.

"Too true CS. Too true"

"I guess some things never change," Manic commented. "No matter what universe, Sonic will always be obsessed with chili dogs."

"That's our brother," Sonia added. The atmosphere became more lighthearted as everyone relaxed and settled down for the night, the two Sonic's trading stories from their different adventures.

"You've failed me again Sleet!" Dr. Robotnik yelled at Sleet who was cowering before Robotnik, his cloths burnt and smoking a little from his near escape. "And this is the final time! Take him to the dungeon!"

"Please sir," Sleet begged as he was dragged away. "I'll do anything sir! Have mercy!"

"You'd should know by now that I have no mercy," Robotnik growled as the doors closed on Sleet. Robotnik glared at his powerless command center. "Those hedgehogs think they've won, but I don't go down that easily. If I can't have the world no one can! Attention all swat bots: Code Dooms Day initiated. Report to your positions. We strike at dawn!"

Deep inside a cave, Dingo lay hidden. His body quivered as the chaos energy pulsed throughout his body changing him, giving him power. He grinned, showing teeth that were becoming larger and sharper. He missed this feeling of power and soon, he'd be able to get back at everyone that looked down on him. No one would be able to stand in his way. Soon... He would strike soon...


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Chaos Sonic yawned and sat up on the couch from where he had slept, blinking the drowsiness from his eyes. Hopping up, Chaos Sonic stretched a littler to remove the stiffness from his limbs, his mind thinking over the night before. While the royal family finding out his identity hadn't been in the plan, everything had turned out alright. He vaguely remembered that Purity had started to lecture him, but he hadn't paid attention and had just gone to sleep. Feeling awake and refreshed, Chaos Sonic made sure his cloak was still in place, though he left the hood down for now. He went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before he left.

Queen Aleena was already in there, drinking from a steaming mug. She sent him a smile when he entered.

"You're up early," She commented. "Feeling better?"

"Yep," Chaos Sonic replied, grabbing an apple and munching on it. "Told you I just needed a good night's sleep and I'd be good to go."

"You're leaving aren't you?" It wasn't really a question, but Chaos Sonic nodded anyway.

"Yeah," He confirmed. "I still need to track down Dingo and purify the energy within him. It's best I get started as soon as possible."

"Then I wish you good luck. And thank you for all you've..."

The sound of an explosion down the street caused them both to jump to their feet the royal siblings came tumbling out of their bed rooms, still half asleep.

"What's going on?" Sonic yawned. "Are we under attack?"

"And couldn't they until a more decent hour?" Sonia complained. "I need my beauty sleep!"

Queen Aleena didn't answer as she raced to the control center and began typing away at it. The screen lit up with all sorts of information.

"The attack isn't just happening here," Queen Aleena said in a low voice. "I'm getting reports of attacks all over the city. Every swat bot is attacking full force and their showing no mercy to anyone in their path."

"Of course Ro-butt-nik wouldn't go down without a fight," Sonic groweled.

"And he's fighting dirty," Manic added.

"We have to stop him!" Sonia declared.

"Yes," Queen Aleena agreed. "We must defend our people."

The royal family immediately ran to the streets, Chaos Sonic following them and putting on his hood. It was pandemonium outside, people running everywhere in a panic, robots firing in every direction and fire and derbies were every where. The siblings activated their instruments and began firing at the robots. Chaos Sonic raced forward, taking out robots and getting people to safety.

"We can't do this by ourselves," Sonia said. "Even with the resistance members fighting, it won't be enough.

"I know just what to do," Queen Aleena said. She ran back into the control center and turned it on. She began broadcasting her image to every monitor throughout the city, powering them with her private generators.

"People of Mobius, this is you're Queen speaking," She announced. "For too long Robotnik has been a blight on our land and on the edge of his defeat he has unleashed his army up the innocent people of this city. We will stand for this no more. Everyone that can hear my voice must stand and fight! Fight for our home and our freedom! We hide underground no more! Today Robotnik will fall!"

Everyone listening let out a cheer and began to defend themselves, using whatever they could get their hands on as weapons. Queen Aleena turned off the broadcast and returned to her children.

"Nice work mom," Sonic commented as he blasted a robot. "What's our next step."

"We need to go to the source," Queen Aleena replied. "It's time we take Robotnik into custody and end this war."

Chaos Sonic was moving as fast as he could through the city. There were robots everywhere and he was doing all he could to take them out and keep the people safe. The cloak made things a little difficult. While it didn't slow him down or affect his maneuverability, it did prevent him from using his spines. So when he would spin dash, he was more like a cannon ball then a buzz saw. He could still destroy the robots, but not quite as quickly. Still, even with the draw backs, Chaos Sonic didn't remove it. Purity made it clear that he was only to remove the cloak in emergencies when he was in other worlds. People would ask too many questions if they saw another Sonic running around and Chaos Sonic didn't think these robots were a big enough of a threat, despite their excessive numbers. And when Queen Aleena did her broadcast, there was a noticeable shift in the battle as the citizens rallied around her and fought back.

But it was still taking far longer then Chaos Sonic would have liked and he need a more effective way of destroying multiple robots quickly. Going over the few chaos abilities he knew about, Chaos Sonic attempted to summon a chaos spear. A glowing bolt of energy almost immediately appeared in his hand. Smirking at his success, Chaos Sonic shot the spear at the nearest robot. He was stunned to see it not only take out the first one, but passed through and destroy several behind it before it dissipated. With an excited shout, he summoned more chaos spears and fired away as he ran through the streets.

When he got surrounded by a large group of robots at one point, Chaos Sonic contemplated using chaos blast, but immediately dismissed the idea. He doubted his ability to keep the destruction it a minimum and didn't want to risk hurting everyone. As he continued to fight, he caught sight of the siblings van heading to Robotnik's palace. Wishing them good luck, Chaos Sonic dived back into the fray.

The royal family got into the siblings van. Queen Aleena and Manic were inside the van, Manic driving. Sonia was on the roof providing cover fire while Sonic ran beside the van, helping taking out robots. They made their way through the city towards the palace. The going was slower then they liked with all the robots and derbies, but the finally came to the palace. When they entered, the place was quiet, too quiet. There wasn't a single sign of any robots and it put the royal family on edge. Very carefully they made their way through the halls.

"Where do you think Robotnik is?" Manic whispered, not wanting to draw any attention encase there were robots around.

"He'll be in his command center," Queen Aleena replied, leading the way. "Here it is, be ready for anything."

The siblings nodded and they burst into the room. The room was dark and they couldn't see anytthing as the door slammed shut behind them.

"Welcome my most hated foes," Robotnik's voice echoed throughout the room. "You think you have one, but here you'll finally meet you're doom."

A large thud shook the whole room. Light flooded the room and the Royal family gasped at the large hulking figure before them.

"Prepare to die hedgehogs!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The robot was large and painted bright red. It towered high above them, shaped in the form of Robotnik with arms that had large spikes on the ends. One arm detached from the robot and rocketed toward the royal family. Queen Aleena ducked back behind a pillar while Manic and Sonia dove to the sides, rolling out of the way as the arm rammed into the floor where they had been. Sonic had raced forward and had tried to smash through the robot, but the armor was too thick and he just bounced off. Shaking away his dizziness, Sonic raced forward again in an effort to search for a weak spot, but the largest of the robot reduced his maneuverability as he avoided the crushing feet and another shot of the arms irrupted his path and nearly skewered him. Sonic ran back to his family as the arm returned to it's place in the robot.

"This robot is tough," Sonic said as he slid to a stop. "Stronger then anything we've faced before and it'll take time we can afford to try and beat it down with our attacks."

"Then what should we do?" Sonia asked.

"Should I shake things up?" Manic wondered.

"I say we take him down Sonic Underground style!" Sonic declared with a smirk as he activated his medallion. His siblings caught on and activated their medallions as well.

"Hey Ro-butt-nik!" Sonic taunted. "You ready to rock? Because we're going to bring the house down!"

Sonic began strumming rapidly an energetic tune flowing forth, gaining momentum as his siblings joined in. Robotnik tried to stop the hedgehogs with hie rocket arms as they worked their magic, but the mystic energies prevented his attacks from landing on their intended targets. The power of their music began to mess with the robots circuitry and by the time the final notes faded, sparks could be seen flying from several places.

"Time to finish this," Sonic declared, dismissing his guitar. "Manic, shake things up a little bit more while Sonia, you cover me. I take care of the robot."

"Right," they agreed. Manic drummed away, causing the room to shake slightly. It wasn't enough to damage the room, but it it was enough to keep the large robot off balance. Sonia filled the room with smoke, hiding Sonic as he ran around building up momentum. Queen Aleena shot of blasts at the sparking sections of the robot from her spot behind the pillar, providing more damage to the robot. Robotnik wasn't sure what Sonic was planning, but he was going to do his best to stop him. He kept firing off his rocket arms, but because of what everyone was doing, he kept missing by a large margin.

Sonic finally built up enough momentum that he launched forward, slamming into the robot. He left a massive dent and bounced of. Without losing a lot of speed, Sonic landed and launched forward again, leaving another massive dent. He was just a blue blur of movement as he continued rapidly attacking the robot. Robotnik yelled and cursed, but there was nothing he could do as the robot was destroyed.

When Sonic stopped and stood in front of his family, the robot was nothing more then a pile of scrap metal and wires. Robotnik pulled himself from the pile of metal. His cloths were singed and smoking slightly and there were small cuts covering his body. But he was fine and was muttering threats under his breath as he stumbled to a stop in front of the royal family.

"It's over Robotnik," Sonic grinned. "We've won."

"Robotnik," Queen Aleena said as she stepped forward, standing next to her son. "I officially take back my throne and kingdom that you had stolen from me."

"You have won this time hedgehogs," Robotnik sneered. "But you are even more fools then I thought if you think this is the last you'll from me."

"Whatever you say Doc," Sonic replied before he rushed forward briefly before returning to his spot, leaving Robotnik tied up. "But you will never have this kingdom again."

Robotnik glared a moment longer before he fell forward, falling unconscious from exhaustion. The family ignored him and began hugging each other, laughing as tears of joy streamed down their faces.

"We did it!" Sonia cheered.

"It's finally over," Aleena agreed.

"We won!" Manic shouted.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Sonic replied. "With me here, there was no way we could fail."

"Oh Sonic," Sonia said with a roll of her eyes while Manic snickered.

"There's still a lot of work to do to restore the kingdom to it's former," Queen Aleena informed. "But the battle is won and there will be plenty of time for rebuilding. Right now is the time for celebration and rejoicing."

"Then let's go tell everyone the good news," Sonic replied.

"Oh I can't wait to finally have some good quality relaxation time," Sonia sighed happily. "One without the fear of Robotnik's schemes interrupting it."

"Whatever you say princess," Sonic snickered.

"Well she is a princess," Queen Aleena replied. "Just as you and Manic are princes. As soon as things begin to settle, you'll begin receiving instruction on what it means to be one."

"Ugh," Sonic groaned.

"Don't worry bro," Manic comforted. "We'll suffer together. But I can't help feeling like we're forgetting something..."

At that moment the doors blew open and Chaos Sonic rushed in with his hood down. He came into a stop in front of the royal family.

"Hey CS," Sonic greeted. "You missed Robotnik's epic defeat."

"Is everything alright out there?" Queen Aleena asked, noticing Chaos Sonic's tense look. "Are the still a lot of robots?"

"The robots are destroyed and people have started to clean up and tend to the wounded," Chaos Sonic replied distractedly, as he seemed to be looking around everywhere. "But we need to get them to take cover. There's a huge amount of corrupted negative chaos energy headed this way!"

"Negative energy?" Sonic wondered. "You mean the energy in Dingo?"

Before Chaos Sonic could answer, a huge roar was heard. Startled the royal family made their way to the balcony with Chaos Sonic following behind. They could see a huge hulking figure appear at the edge of the city and began slowly making it's way forward.

"So that's what we had been forgetting," Manic murmured as they looked on stunned.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"What are we going to do?" Sonia asked in a panic as the looked at the hulking figure making it's way into the city. It was too far away to make out any details, but it was big and seemed to be covered in a dark aura.

"We fight it!" Sonic declared in determination.

"How?" Manic questioned skeptically. "Our medallions are drained from our fight with Robotnik. And even if the weren't I doubt there is much we could do to that thing."

"Then what do you suggest?" Sonic snapped back.

"That you stay out of it," Chaos Sonic interrupted, drawing everyone's attention. "This is why I was sent here. I'm the only one with the power to fight Dingo in this form and to purify the corrupted energy. I'll have to wear him down first, so I'll do my best to draw the fight out of the city. You guys should take care of your citizens."

When he finished, Chaos Sonic removed his cloak. With the cloak no longer suppressing his energy, the excess build up came forth in brief but bright flash of light. It subsided, but left a dull glow around Chaos Sonic.

"Whoa head rush," Chaos Sonic said as he placed a hand to his head.

"Dude!" Sonic complained as he rubbed his eyes and the others blinked away the spots from their eyes. "What was that for?"

"Sorry," Chaos Sonic apologized. "I didn't know that would happen. I guess it's because I was wearing my cloak for so long. Gotta run!"

Chaos Sonic jumped if the balcony and took off down the street, heading towards the hulking mass in the distance. The family looked after him, Sonic obviously itching to follow.

"I feel useless," Sonic grumbled. "I hate sitting out the fight. There must be something we can do."

"But you heard him," Sonia reasoned. "He's the only one that can do this. We just have to trust him."

"And we still don't have our medallions," Manic added just as the three medallions began to shine with power. "What?"

"You were saying?" Sonic said smugly.

"But that's impossible," Sonia said in disbelief. "They shouldn't have charged that fast!"

"I think the energy Chaos Sonic released when he took off his cloak must have done it," Manic replied.

"Sweet," Sonic smirked. "That means we can help."

"Be careful my children," Queen Aleena said. "I'll direct the citizens away from battle. Good luck."

"No problem," Sonic said, grabbing his siblings. "We've got this."

They took off, following after Chaos Sonic.

Chaos Sonic easily wove his way through the rubble and citizen filled streets. The closer he got to the hulking mass that was Dingo, the more panicked everyone was. Eventually, he jumped onto the roofs to avoid accidentally running into anyone. He came to a stop on the tallest roof that was as close as he could get to Dingo without immediate risk of being crushed. Dingo was large and bulging muscle. His skin had turn black with green markings covering his body. He was hunched over, as he had some kind of armor platting all across his back. His tail was longer and more reptilian in nature with a spiked club on the end. His arms were longer then normal, each finger turned into deadly sharp claws. There were spikes coming from his shoulders and on his head. His eyes were a glowing dark green and when he roared, his mouth was full of fangs. In short Chaos Sonic only had one word to describe him...

"Hey Ugly!" Chaos Sonic called, letting his energy amplify his voice and drawing Dingo's attention. "You really should have let me take the energy you before you transformed into this mess. Though, now that I think about it, this might be an improvement."

"Puny rat!" Dingo glowered, his voice rumbling through the air. "I am strong now. You cannot stop me!"

"You overconfident villains really need to get your animals strait. I'm a hedgehog! Not a rat! Come on, say it with me! Hedge...Hog..."

Dingo let out an angry roar and turned full to Chaos Sonic. Chaos Sonic quickly built up speed and launched himself though the air, spinning rabidly at Dingo's chest. Chaos Sonic bounced off without making so much as a scratch, but he didn't expect to, he just wanted to get Dingo angry. Landing smoothly on his feet, Chaos Sonic took off away from the city. Dingo charged after the speedy hedgehog, determined to crush him. Once he was far enough from the city, Chaos Sonic turned around and launched several chaos spears at Dingo. They barely pierced Dingo's thick hide and did nothing to slow him down.

 _Well that was pointless._ Chaos Sonic thought in annoyance as he dodged a swipe from Dingo's huge claws. _If only they exploded like regular Chaos spears. Maybe there's a way I can..._

As if responding to his thoughts, Chaos Sonic felt some of his energy travel into the spears still in Dingo and they began to explode.

 _Awesome!_ Chaos Sonic cheered, but his victory was short lived as Dingo emerged from the smoke. His body was burnt in some places, but he was mostly unscathed though he was matter then ever. With a loud roar, a large green energy beam shot from his mouth. Chaos Sonic manged to dodge it, barely.

 _That didn't work and he can use chaos attacks. I need more power to beat him. Come on... Purity said I 'll have access to different forms, so why can't I turn Super!_ Chaos Sonic thought in frustration as he continued to dodge Dingo's attacks. He could feel the energy to transform him inside him, but the harder he reached for it, the farther it seemed to be.

 _Sonic..._ Purity spoke softly. _You aren't ready for that yet and you don't need that kind of power right now. You already have everything there you need to win._

 _Alright..._ Chaos Sonic sighed, focusing back on the fight. _Let's try something a little more destructive..._

Chaos Sonic turned sharply and charged at Dingo and leaped in the air. As he drew close to Dingo, he began gathering energy.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Chaos Sonic shouted as the energy exploded outwards, enveloping Dingo and the surrounding landscape in a bright blast. The attack created a huge crater with Dingo lying in it. Chaos Sonic landed on the edge of crater and frowned as Dingo began to get up.

 _That did some damage, but not enough. I don't want to use Chaos Blast much more at the risk of causing damage to the city. I need to think of another big attack to use and finish this fight._

"Yo CS!" Sonic's voice brought Chaos Sonic from his thoughts. Chaos Sonic turned to see the triplets come to a stop next to him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chaos Sonic asked in confusion and anger. "I thought you were protecting the citizens!"

"Chill man, mom's taking care of them," Sonic replied. "We're here to help you."

"Fine," Chaos Sonic rolled his eyes, knowing it was pointless fighting himself, even if it was a different version. Looking back at Dingo who had now risen to his feet, he added "Let's just end this quickly."

"Sweet," Sonic said, activating his medallion as his siblings did the same. "Besides. Every epic battle needs awesome background music."

With that, he strummed his guitar and started another song. Chaos Sonic shook his head in amusement, he would never understand how their music could create so much power. He then noticed that the siblings began to glow the more they played. Chaos Sonic felt his own energy react with it and instinctively knew what he had to do. Running back slightly to have a better start, Chaos Sonic raced forward and launched at Dingo, curling into a ball once more. As he flew through the air, the energy that had building up in the siblings instruments flew forward and wrapped themselves around Chaos Sonic, turning him into a multicolor comet. Dingo barely had time to let out a roar before Chaos Sonic crashed into him, knocking him back with another explosion. When the smoke cleared, Dingo was unconscious on the ground with Chaos Sonic standing on his chest.

"Is it over?" Sonic asked as the instruments disappeared.

"It will be," Chaos Sonic replied as he placed his hand on Dingo. Closing his eyes in concentration, Chaos Sonic sent his energy into Dingo, purifying the corrupted energy and slowly drawing it out. Dingo's body began to glow with a soft white light and started to shrink in size. When the light faded, Dingo was back to his normal self with Chaos Sonic holding a large ball of white energy between his hands.

"Is that what was inside Dingo?" Manic asked as they approached Chaos Sonic.

"Yes." Chaos Sonic replied. "Though it's been purified now."

"So what are you going to do with it?" Sonic asked.

"Return it to where it belongs." Chaos Sonic said as he pushed the orb into the ground where it was absorbed. From the point where the orb entered, a glow began to spread forth until the world turned white.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"Man I hate this thing," Sonic mumbled as he tugged at the cape he was wearing. It had been three days since the battle with Robotnik and Dingo and a lot had been going on. Things had finally settled down enough for the royal family to officially announce the return of the kingdom and start getting the people organized. And to Sonic's discomfort, such action required him to where royal attire.

"I hear you bro," Manic agreed as he fidgeted with the crown on his head, identical to the one on Sonic. "I'm used to stealing this kind of stuff, not wearing it."

"I personally think it's wonderful," Sonia said as she twirled in her gentle dress, a sparkling tiara resting on he styled hair. "And this is our life now, so you better get used to it."

"And become a snob, no thanks," Sonic replied with a smirk and Sonia just rolled her eyes. "I'm just looking forward to when we can finally kick back and relax a bit."

"It has been a busy three days," Sonia sighed. "Cleaning up all those robots and helping the wounded kept me from getting my proper beauty sleep! And then there's the fact that Robotnik managed to escape in all the ruckus with Dingo."

"But it wasn't all bad," Manic replied. "That energy Chaos Sonic had released certainly helped out a ton. It cleaned up a lot of the pollution, helped the plants start growing again, and the best part, returned all the robotized citizens back to normal!"

"Speaking of CS, I wonder where he is." Sonic said.

"Don't know," Sonia said. "He disappeared after he returned the energy to Mobius."

"But if he's anything like you bro," Manic began as he slung his arm across Sonic's shoulders. "And let's face it, we know he is, then he probably can't sit still. He's probably off on his next adventure."

"True," Sonic smirked.

"Sonic, Manic, Sonia," Queen Aleena called as she entered the room. "It's time."

The siblings nodded and took their place beside there mother. They had been through a lot to be together and fought a long war. And while Robotnik was sure to strike again, they would be ready. Nothing could stop them now that they were united. Together, they walked forward to greet their people and their bright future.

Chaos Sonic stood on roof, watching as the people cheered the royal family with a small smile. He had stuck around to make sure there wasn't any traces of the corrupted energy left... and he wanted to see all his good work play out. But he was no longer needed on this world and it was time to return.

 _I'm ready Purity,_ Chaos Sonic said as he turned from the cheery scene and raced out of the city before coming to stop in a secluded clearing.

 _Okay Sonic,_ Purity replied. _I'll open a portal._

A few seconds later, a glowing doorway appeared. Chaos Sonic immediately jumped through. He landed easily as the portal closed behind him.

"Welcome back Sonic," Purity greeted. "I'm glad your mission was a success, though it had not been as easy as I believed it would have been."

"It's no problem," Sonic replied. "If it had been too easy, it wouldn't have been any fun. Besides, I had it under control."

"Of course you did Sonic," Purity rolled her eyes, but she was grinning anyway.

"So what's next? Another mission?"

"Soon and a little more training too. But for now, why don't you go visit your friends? I know you miss them and it has been a while since you left."

"Thanks Purity!" Sonic cheered as he made his way to his home world. Life would never be normal for the new guardian of the multiverse, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

 _The End_

 **AN: The adventure will continue in the crossover story _Chaos Sonic and the Guardians_. Coming Soon!**


End file.
